School of love
by Half-Blood Kitten
Summary: Story about Lee and Gaara love. Only for Lee x Gaara fans or just for extreme yaoi fans. Lemons later... Full summary inside...
1. New school, new friend

"_School of love"_

_Declaimer- I don't own the anime "Naruto" or any other anime or manga in the world. They are all property of their creators._

_Summary: Lee had been having problems with bullies and people who hurt him all his life. He had changed over 6 schools because of fights and problems with classmates. His parents place him in a new school full with snobs and rich kids. There he meets Gaara and falls in love…_

_Chapter 1---"New school, new friend"_

He didn't like it. He didn't want to. Not one bit!

Rock Lee was tramping nervously and from time to time shivered with frustration. Ne things weren't greeted kindly inside Lee's mind. In fact he hated every new event that happened in his life. And today was one of those days that every known and secure thing was transformed into something unusual and strange.

Lee was standing outside the principal's office waiting for his mother to finish her meeting with the Headmaster. A few more minutes and he would be moved from his old school to this new, snob facility for rich kids, whose parents had no time to handle them. Not that his family was wealthy or anything. The only way he could attend a school like that was if he had outstanding grades or if he was a victim of bullies.

Lee sat on the cold stone floor, as his mind wondered how he had gotten into this. He liked his old school. Hell, he liked the five schools he left in the last year. It wasn't as if he had wanted to leave them. Lee had just been a victim to many beatings and scandals.

It wasn't as if he had asked for it. It had just happened. Lee was never the one to start a fight. Maybe his fault was that he didn't strike back, or the fact that he was the school's weird geek. Every time bullies said or did something to hurt Lee, he would just walk away or leave them to take his money or lay some punches to relieve the pressure.

Although Lee didn't want to admit it, he knew who was at fault for all the problems in his life. His parents…

He had basically grown up on his own. The constant lack of parental attention had made him insecure and scared from the unknown. But thank god, it hadn't affected his manners or physical health too much.

As Lee's complex deepened so had the fights with the bullies. Lee no more felt safe no matter where he went. Love was just something he could dream of. It didn't exist in his everyday life. The perfect person Lee longed to meet never appeared. He stayed in the darkness, never to feel how much Lee wanted to love. To feel the sweet embrace of a loving person, lying next to you when morning comes, the worm breath on you're neck and the exiting feeling you feel every time your clothes vanish. But Lee could only dream of those things. He was an ugly geek after all, everybody said so.

Lee felt a sight escape his lungs and his body relax on the cold stone. People were passing by, giving him a quick glance before going on. Lee was glad that at lease for now, nobody seemed to pay him much attention, which in his case was good. But all good had an end. Soon enough he would be the center of hatred and jealousy. People feared others who were different or better then they were, so they acted as if the Mafia was on their right side.

Another sight escaped Lee's mouth as he closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was somewhere else. Somewhere where he could be alone, with the one he loved. The person from his dreams. His green eyes drinking the life from Lee, his red hair brushing over his and those strong hands holding him in a sweet embrace. But things didn't always go as planned. As a matter of fact things never went according his plan.

People were now stopping by his side to have a better look at him. Lee could hear their whispers and see their movements through his closed eyelids.

"Who are you?"

Lee opened his eyes. Many students had stopped in front of him to have a better look.

"Didn't you hear me? Who are you?"

Lee's eyes concentrated on the people and tried to locate the one who had spoken.

"Are you death…" spoke the voice again and this time its body appeared. A tall boy, with all black clothes and a lot of face-makeup. "I asked, who the fuck are you? Didn't you hear me ugly-face?"

Lee slowly stood up, tears slowly forming in his eyes and tried to look as manly as possible. This was his only chance to make a good impression. But deep inside a little voice screamed, and yelled to back away and run where the pain doesn't reach. But despite the warnings and lack of courage Lee opened him mouth and tried to defend himself.

"What gives you the right to call me ugly?"

A smirk appeared on the boy's face.

"Well, for starters, your hair, your face, and those stupid eyebrows." The whole hall burst into laughter. The small amount of courage Lee had managed to gather, were crushed by the harsh words of the bully. Tears began forming round his eyes he tilted his head with sorrow.

"Oh what's the matter ugly, did I offend you? Don't be that way…Oh I know what will cheer you up."

And before Lee could respond, he found himself being pulled through the sea of people, and directed away from the Headmasters office.

"Where are you leading me to?" said Lee as the boy who had been pulling him stopped in front of a door."

The boy gave him an evil grin and said:

"To meet 'Bertha'."

And again, before Lee could even respond the boy opened the door and sharply pushed him in. Foul stench and the aroma of urine hit Lee's face as he was rudely redirected by the small group of people to one of the small cabins.

The bully opened its door and said with an even bigger grin on his face:

"This is Bertha!"

Lee's eyes widened as he understood what was going on. These people wanted to shove his head into one of these toilets. Where was god when you needed him the most.

"Ready, new guy? This is your initiation, so try to have fun."

Lee felt his hair been grabbed and forcefully pushed down. He could feel the dirty water's cold air touch his skin, when suddenly it stopped. Slowly opening his eyes Lee saw that everybody had become quiet and perfectly steel. The boy who was holding his head was no more looking at Lee's direction, his gaze was directed upon the hand which was holding him.

"That's enough Kankuro!"

"But…"

"I said that's enough!"

Kankuro gave the boy a dirty look before releasing Lee's head and step away.

"He's just a new guy, brother, we were just…"

"You were just having one of your stupid initiations…honestly this is a good school, you don't want to spoil it…do you?"

Kankuro's lips opened to protest, but quickly closed. He just rolled his eyes, gave Lee another pitiful look and stormed away with his friends.

Lee stood there, confused and completely unsure of what had just happened.

"Here, let me help you." Said the boy and hold out his hand.

"Oh thank you, I…" Lee's eyes widened as their faces met. Something inside Lee gave a little 'Click' and made him blush. Those eyes, that hair, those beautiful red lips…it couldn't be true…

"Are you ok?" asked the red head.

Lee blushed even deeper when he realized he had been staring at the boy with his mouth open.

"Oh, yes thank you, I am fine. Oh, by the way my name is Lee. What's yours?"

Lee felt like a complete idiot to ask such a question five minutes after they had met. It sounded like he was in first grade. But that didn't seem to disturb the red haired boy, because he gave him a smile:

"My name is Gaara. Nice to meet you Lee. I sow you had a little fight with my brother."

"Yeah, well, that's how…you know…"

If Lee hadn't looked like a fool until now, he really did at the moment. But for his surprise, Gaara just smiled at him and said:

"You look cute when you are embarrassed, you know that."

If Lee's blush hadn't been noticed a second ago, this one sure was.

"Gaara, I.." Lee tried to say, but was cut short by a boy in a uniform, which stormed through the open door of the bathroom.

"Gaara-sama, I need your help. It's very urgent."

"Well, it seems I have to go," said Gaara as he gave Lee another smile "You're a new student here, aren't you? Then we'll meat again. Bye Lee."

And with that Gaara and his friend left. Lee was left alone with a silly grin on his face and a hand in the air, still waving to the empty space.

" 'We'll meet again' " repeated the boy as he realized what had happened. Somebody had actually talked to him. Not just say a couple of words, but have a serious and true conversation. Lee had good feelings for him.

_30 minutes later_

"Are you ok Lee?" asked his mother as she started the car engine "You look quite perky. Did something happen?"

"Not really!" smiled to her Lee as he crossed his fingers.

"Well never mind, I talked with the Headmaster. It's all settled. I have a good feeling about this school.

Lee's smile grew wider as he closed his eyes and let his imagination take over:

"So do I mother, so do I!"

_End of chapter 1_

_Well that was chapter 1. I am very pleased with myself. This might become the best story I have ever written. And on top_

_of it all this is the first time I make a Lee x Gaara fanfiction, so wish me luck. And in the end, I WANT TO THANK A VERY SPECIAL PERSON OF MINE, my best froend, for making all this possible. (Didn't this sound as if I had won an Oscar or a Grammi) Won't it be cool if they gave rewards to the best fanfiction writers..._

_Ja ne everybody..._


	2. Second meeting with Gaara

"_School of love"_

_Declaimer- I don't own the anime "Naruto" or any other anime or manga in the world. They are all property of their creators._

_P.S: I am totally sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. It was very late here and I wanted to finish it, so I may have made some mistakes. I am very sorry._

_And another thing…I changed the category of the story, from "Romance X Comedy" to "Romance X Angst". A fellow yaoi maniac told me that my writing stile suits better to drama, instead of comedy._

_Have a nice day!_

_Summary: Lee had been having problems with bullies and people who hurt him all his life. He had changed over 6 schools because of fights and problems with classmates. His parents place him in a new school full with snobs and rich kids. There he meets Gaara and falls in love…_

_Chapter 2---"Second meeting with Gaara"_

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…" kept telling to himself Lee as he made another step along the stairs leading to the school doors. "I can meet him, I can meet him, I…I…I CAAAAAAAAAAAN'T DO THIS!!!!!" he cried out as his body fell on the stone.

No matter how much he tried, Lee could never act strong or brave. It just didn't suit him. He was more like a fluffy bunny or a cute squirrel…

"Hey what are you doing down there?

Lee looked up and sow that a boy was looking at him. A very strange boy. Orange shoes, orange jeans, orange T-shirt, orange hat and underneath a smiling face surrounded by lots of blond, spiky hair.

"Are you waiting for me?" Asked the boy as he smiled even wider and giggled with a girly laugh.

"Uh, no, sorry." mumbled Lee "I was just about to go in class…"

And as Lee always did he moved a few inches to let the boy through, but was very surprised when he sat next to him.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, by the way. You are the new, transfer student, right…

"Uh…yes. My name is Lee. Rock Lee.

"Cool name! So…where is you bag?

"My what?!"

Naruto gave him a weird look:

"You're school bag, duh…No…It can't be…" Naruto close in on Lee's face, which made him blush a little. _"What's with that guy? Getting so close…"_

"Don't tell me, that you haven't got your school books with you?"

Lee nodded.

"I can't believe it! Well, come with me…"

And before Lee could respond, he was been pulled by Naruto through the wide wooden door of the school and through thousands of corridors until, suddenly, they stopped.

"Where are we-…" tried to ask Lee, but was interrupted.

"Shhhhh, this is the library. We need to be quiet here…

"This is…this is…" Lee's eyes widened in amusement as the image of the huge library came into his mind. Holy cow!!! On the inside it didn't look so big. It looked bigger than the whole school…

(_When I said, Lee was going to study into a rich-ass school, I wasn't joking…"_

"Come on, the librarian must have some books you can borrow." Naruto winked at him and walked away, leaven a very surprised boy behind.

Lee's eyes couldn't stop moving all over the millions of books that were scattered everywhere. And by everywhere, he meant EVERYWHERE. Shelves, windows, floor, tables and etc…

"Well, well, well…" a deep voice spoke behind him.

Lee slowly turned in the direction from where he had heard it and nearly screamed as he saw Kankuro.

'So" he started talking "You really did come back?"

"Yes!" was the only thing Lee could mumble.

A little frown appeared on the older boys face:

'Your place isn't here, eyebrow-boy! You are poor and girly and…"

"KANKURO!!!"

Naruto was standing behind the bully with hands full with heavy books.

"Isn't it time you go powder your nose?"

The frown on Kankuro's face deepened. If Lee hadn't seen it for himself, he would have believed it. The wrinkles which had appeared on his face the first time had tripled and now were covering his whole face. Just like that dog from "_Men in Black_".

"For your information I don't powder my nose…I use only the most sophisticated and expensive, manly body-lotions and skin care products!"

Naruto gave him a funny look and said:

"And since when are lipstick and eye liner "_manly" _products"

The library burst into laughter as Kankuro blushed and left the laughing couple with the speed of light.

"Man, you sure gave him the "treatment"…" cried out among tears Lee.

"Yeah, I am Gaara's best friend, so he can't do anything to me."

"Did you say Gaa-…" started saying the teen, but was rudely interrupted and shoved aside by an old Librarian with something that looked like a baseball bat to Lee.

"No one is allowed to scream in my Library."

"But, Mrs. Pumpkin-…"

"Out!"

"But-"

"OUT! Now!!!"

And with a few wines, followed by a big number of thrown books at them the two left the library.

"What's with that woman?" asked Lee as he took some of the books and placed them in the new school bag, Naruto had given him.

"She's always like that, crazy old bat. So, have we got everything?"

Lee looked at the bag again, expecting its contest. Everything was here…

"Yes, thank you. I owe you…"

"Nonsense! You don't owe me anything. Just promise me you'll be good with him."

"Him?"

"Yes, Gaara! You are a couple, right?"

On the fon of his green sweater, Lee's face looked like a well-grown tomato in summer. Nice, big, fire-red and juicy!

"We a-aren't a-a-a couple! We are both, guys!!!"

Naruto smiled at him and started walking away.

"Love works in many mysterious ways…"

"But…but…HEY, WAIT!"

Lee started running in order t reach him. "_What's with that guy?"_

"You can't just say something like that to people and run off like that."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. You-"

"Forget about it! The important thing now is to find you your classroom."

"Oh, I forgot about that." said Lee. He really had forgotten about his first school day. Usually, parents accompanied their children on their first day. But Lee's parents weren't that kind of people. They had less interest in him than a bowl of cereal.

"You a sixteen right?" Lee nodded "Than you must be in room 13 floor 2 West wing. (_WTF) _Hmmm…"

"What?" asked innocently Lee.

"Oh, nothing! Well…what are we waiting for, let's go. I have classes too, you know!!!"

The distance between the library and the third floor was quite big, but amusingly it didn't last long, since Naruto knew a shot-cut. It was as if he knew the whole school as the back of his hand. It would take ages for Lee to memorize all this. But it didn't seem difficult for the blond. _"Left, right, left, left…" _he sounded more like a tour guide than a student.

The door to Lee's "supposed" classroom was huge. Freaking huge. The biggest door, the teen had ever seen. And its color was strange. Gold…gold…who put the color gold on school doors. Damn snobs!

"This is it Lee. You better go in, it looks like they have already started…"

"What about you, Naruto?" asked Lee as he put his hand on the handle.

"I am in the next room. You are A, I am B. We'll see each other quiet a lot. Bye now..."

And he left. Lee traced his figure until it disappeared in a room 10 meters away and took a deep breath. There was nothing to be afraid from. Naruto was his friend, he would protect him…and Gaara…he was… something different. Something more than a friend. A part of the family? No, it wasn't that. Something much closer than a best friend.

Slowly releasing the air from his lungs, the boy pushed the handle down and entered.

As soon as Lee closed the door behind him, all the noise which had surrounded the room, disappeared. Twenty pairs of eyes turned over to him like hunter turned to his prey. Eyes like cold icebergs crushed him as if he was "Titanic".

"Are you, Mr Rock?" asked the teacher from his desk in the far corner of the room.

"Yes, sir." Responded Lee quickly to make a good impression.

"You are late!" was the only thing the old man said before he continued his lecture.

The deadly silence was torn apart as students started whispering in one others ear, pointing at him and giving a little giggle.

"Well don't just stand there," ordered the teacher "Sit down!"

Lee walked besides the standing person and looked for an empty seat. There was one next to a girl near the center. He moved near it, placed his books and slowly sat down, ignoring the whispers as much as possible. _"No matter where you go people still stay the same…" _thought to himself the boy.

Five minutes after he had started listening to the boring lecture of the teacher, Lee's mind slowly drifted away to some other place where he could dream. And in those dreams he could see Gaara.

But Gaara was away. Only god knew in which room in this huge school he was.

"Hi…" said someone on Lee's right.

Lee turned in the direction from where the person had spoken and almost screamed as he saw Gaara's face, inches away from his.

"Well, that's it for this chapter. The third one will be out next week. I hope I get a lot of reviews on this one.

Thank's to those who gave up a moment of their time to write something good about my story. Thank you..."


	3. Surprise

"_School of love"_

_Declaimer- I don't own the anime "Naruto" or any other anime or manga in the world. They are all property of their creators._

"_-I just want to say I am very sorry for this late update. I wanted to post this chapter hours after I had finished the second, but I guess I was just lazy. I hope you will forgive me. This chapter is a little short, but hopefully it is good…." _

Chapter 3---"Surprise!"

Lee was staring at Gaara, wide-eyed with his mouth opened, as if the boy had just slapped him with a water balloon. The fact that the red haired boy was sitting and smiling at him made Lee's blood boil. In fact it made his mind blank, too. As blank as a dark hole…

The teacher had finished talking about the lesson and was now walking slowly among the students giving them tips and advises about their notes. Soon, he reached Lee and Gaara's tables:

"Let me see them!" the teacher said.

"What?" asked Lee confused as his eyes parted Gaara. _"Notes? WTF???"_

"Your notes, Rock Lee, the notes you had to write during class.

"Uhhhh…notes…uhhhh…"

"Excuse me sir" said Gaara to the teacher. "Yes, Gaara-kun? Can't you see I am busy?"

"Yes, I can see, but I have Lee's notes."

"No you- OUCH!" tried to say Lee, but was kicked by Gaara under the table.

"You do? Well, let me see them."

Gaara handed a copy-book to the man. The teacher quickly examined it, gave a nod and gave it to Lee.

"What about your notes?"

"I haven't got notes, sir."

"Oh…and why is that?"

"Wait, this aren't my- OUCH!" tried to explain Lee, but was again kicked by Gaara.

"The reason why I haven't got any notes is that I wasn't interested in what you were saying…"

The whole class exploded into loud, monkey-like laughter. If Lee hadn't been confused in the start of this crazy week, he sure was now. Why would somebody risk getting and "F" just so he can defend someone he doesn't know. It was true that Gaara was a little special. He was good, polite and kind, not like most people Lee knew. What the boy didn't understand was why Gaara did all this…

"That's enough!!!" shouted the teacher with a furious look on his face. "You are in school FOR GOD'S SAKE. Try to act CEVILISED! And as to you…report to my office right after school. I didn't expect this from an excellent student like you. But I guess what people say about you is true. Class dismissed!

The room quickly emptied. Only Lee, Gaara and the still red-faced teacher stayed behind.

"I know what you are going to say, sir, but-"

"No, Gaara this doesn't concern you…for once…I want to talk to Lee."

"Me?" asked the boy next to Gaara. His round black eyes widened as he said that, which made Gaara wonder if he had ever seen a cuter thing. Lee truly was amazing. He had known him for a small period of time but in fact…he felt as if Lee was the closest person in his life. And Gaara didn't have a lot of friends. He had none, as a matter of fact. People would usually disappear from wherever he would go. Nobody would want to spend time in his company, because of that…That thing that everybody blamed him for…The thing that put a shadow in his mind every time he thought of it… Even his own brother would keep aside from him…

"What do y-you want to t-talk me for sir?"

"Do not worry Mister Rock. You haven't done anything wrong. I wanted to talk to you in class, but somebody" he gave Gaara a dirty look (which Gaara gave him back) "interrupted me! Since you are new here I wanted somebody to show you around. Have you made any friends?"

"Uhhhh, well yes I met a lot of people. They were very nice…"

"I see," said the teacher redirecting his thoughts to the person who had just entered the room. "Uzumaki? Come here for a second!"

"Hey guys!" greeted the boy " What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I presume you have met Lee before, have you not?"

"Yes, we are buddies. Why?"

"So…you wouldn't mind showing him around."

"No no problem. You don't mind don't you Lee?"

"It sounds fun. Gaara-kun? Would you like to join us?"

Gaara looked at him. He really was cute. "_What? Am I loosing my mind?!_"

"Uhhhh, no thanks I have something I should do. See ya."

He gave them all a nod and left the room with incredible speed.

"Well, he sure was in a hurry…so what's your next class Lee?" asked Naruto with a shiny smile on his face. Lee thought that he looked silly smiling like that all the time, but kept the information to himself.

"I have biology."

"Cool, your in my class. See, sometimes school program becomes to hard for the students to follow, so the teachers fuse some of the classes. Cool, huh."

"Yeah. But where is the cabinet?"

"I'll show you…"

And both of them left the room, leaving the teacher alone.

"Kids these days…" said he before he threw the books he had in his hands and went for a coffee, but on his way, something started bugging him. And then he remembered.

"Damn Gaara…I forgot to give him detention!"

Lee was sitting on a desk, near the window, with a biology book in his hand and a pen in the other. The teacher had given them 20 minutes to finish their drawings and to give it in order to get a mark, but obviously Lee's mind wasn't in a mood for drawing. Well, at least not in a mood for drawing human skeletons and what lay inside of them. No, Lee preferred drawing more…beautiful things.

"Five more minutes!" said a man in a white coat looking at his watch.

Lee looked up from his own picture and looked around. More than half of the class had finished and were now coloring their papers. Even the blond next to him had managed to make something that, kind of looked lire a skeleton. If it wasn't for the words in the corner of the list that said "Human body", Lee would definitely mistake it for a hat and coat rack. Naruto definitely didn't have any talent in drawing.

"See, Lee-kun, see, isn't it pretty!!!" smiled at him Naruto and waived his picture. Lee smiled at him and thought: "_No brains either! Damn blonds. At least he is cool._"

Looking back at his own drawing, Lee noticed there was something missing. As a matter of fact, his drawing didn't really look like a skeleton. It was more like a human with red hair, dark mysterious eyes and nice dark robes. Lee didn't know who this guy reminded him of, but he had the strong feeling he knew him. Every time his dark, lovely eyes met Lees, something rose inside of him. The feeling this person was somewhere near, somewhere very close. And maybe, just maybe, he was…

"Ok, give me your papers."

Lee looked up from his drawing and saw that the class was over. He quickly took out his rubber in order to erase the hair and some of the human parts, so that it would look more like a skeleton, but Naruto pulled it away.

"Give it to me, Lee-kun. I'll hang it over."

"No...no let me…" tried to protest Lee, but Naruto was too far away. He could just watch as his createon was slowly observed by the teacher.

"Rock Lee? Come here, please." She said with a deep almost dead voice which scared the crap out of Lee. He slowly stood up, took his bag and walked to where Naru-chan and Sensei where standing.

"Yes."

"I want to have a word with you about what we should do in class. Is this yours?" pointed the woman at the paper.

"Yes, miss. But I can explain-"

"No butts, I am very disappointed. Now you and mister Uzumaki…come with me…

Without leaving any time to respond, the old woman left her books on her desk and left the room with both Lee and Naruto, who looked a little miserable. In front of the door, the three of the met no other, but Gaara who bumped into them.

"Oh, sorry I-Oh it's you two." Smiled at them the boy. "I didn't see you!"

"It's ok, we didn't see you either. What are you doing, right now" asked kindly Naruto pushing Lee against Gaara's chest (accidentally) making the boy blush "Wanna come with us to the cafeteria?"

"Wait, there is food after the second class?" asked Lee."

"Well of course there is" started explaining Naruto as he put his hands on his waist imitating a teacher "When young people are growing, they need a lot of food and rest. That's why our school has a thirty minutes brake after every class. That way nobody will get tired."

"But nobody will study either?" smiled sarcastically Lee.

'That's right!" laughed Naru-chan and grabbed Gaara's hand. "How about it?"

"It sounds good, just let me fetch something from your classroom and I'll catch up with you?"

"Oki doki!"

Gaara made sure the two had gone far enough and opened the door, closing it firmly behind himself. It sure was a hell of a day today. And it was only the second recess. He slowly opened the inside pocket of his uniform and pulled out a cigarette and a matchbox. He lighted it and moved to the other part of the room so he can open the window. Cigarettes were the only thing that calmed his nerves now. Cigarettes and alcohol. He knew he was still 17, but…bad memories were a burden for his young soul. If anything was left of his soul…

But today, Gaara had done something strange and very different from his usual activities. He had smiled. He had smiled in front of other people. And particularly, that boy! That new kid, who nobody knew, had made him smile. Gaara had even sacrificed some of his time to take on the punishment Sensei had wanted to give Lee…

Not looking where he was going, Gaara accidentally bumped into the teacher's desk. He felt a sharp pain in his foot as some of the books fell and scattered all around. Putting the cigarette out he bent down and started gathering. But when he thought he had finished, something caught his attention. A peace of paper, with a drawing on it. Slowly picking it up, Gaara's eyes widened as his mind took in the information. This drawing was of him…and it was signed by…Lee!!!

"What a nice surprise!" smiled to himself the boy putting the sketch carefully inside his bag before opening the door again. "A very lovely surprise indeed..."

"Yes I know it is short and yes I know it isn't good, but I promise next chapter will be ok!! I intended to make a dramatic ending to this, but I gave up the idea. Personally I think It turned out quite well.

I was wandering, did any of you have problems with uploading new chapters or new stories. I had. I don't know why, but I couldn't do it! "


End file.
